The present invention relates generally to the field of substrate processing equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring thermal characteristics of a semiconductor wafer in a processing apparatus. Merely by way of example, the method and apparatus of the present invention are used to measure temperatures in a track lithography tool. The method and apparatus can be applied to other processes for semiconductor substrates including other processing chambers.
Modern integrated circuits contain millions of individual elements that are formed by patterning the materials, such as silicon, metal and dielectric layers, that make up the integrated circuit to sizes that are small fractions of a micrometer. The technique used throughout the industry for forming such patterns is photolithography. A typical photolithography process sequence generally includes depositing one or more uniform photoresist (resist) layers on the surface of a substrate, drying and curing the deposited layers, patterning the substrate by exposing the photoresist layer to radiation that is suitable for modifying the exposed layer and then developing the patterned photoresist layer.
It is common in the semiconductor industry for many of the steps associated with the photolithography process to be performed in a multi-chamber processing system (e.g., a cluster tool) that has the capability to sequentially process semiconductor wafers in a controlled manner. One example of a cluster tool that is used to deposit (i.e., coat) and develop a photoresist material is commonly referred to as a track lithography tool.
Track lithography tools typically include a mainframe that houses multiple chambers (which are sometimes referred to herein as stations) dedicated to performing the various tasks associated with pre- and post-lithography processing. There are typically both wet and dry processing chambers within track lithography tools. Wet chambers include coat and/or develop bowls, while dry chambers include thermal control units that house bake and/or chill plates. Track lithography tools also frequently include one or more pod/cassette mounting devices, such as an industry standard FOUP (front opening unified pod), to receive substrates from and return substrates to the clean room, multiple substrate transfer robots to transfer substrates between the various stations of the track tool and an interface that allows the tool to be operatively coupled to a lithography exposure tool in order to transfer substrates into the exposure tool and to receive substrates after they have been processed within the exposure tool.
Over the years there has been a strong push within the semiconductor industry to shrink the size of semiconductor devices. The reduced feature sizes have caused the industry's tolerance to process variability to shrink, which in turn, has resulted in semiconductor manufacturing specifications having more stringent requirements for process uniformity and repeatability. An important factor in minimizing process variability during track lithography processing sequences is to ensure that every substrate processed within the track lithography tool for a particular application has the same “wafer history.” A substrate's wafer history is generally monitored and controlled by process engineers to ensure that all of the device fabrication processing variables that may later affect a device's performance are controlled, so that all substrates in the same batch are always processed the same way.
To ensure that each substrate has the same “wafer history” requires that each substrate experiences the same repeatable substrate processing steps (e.g., consistent coating process, consistent hard bake process, consistent chill process, etc.) and the timing between the various processing steps is the same for each substrate. Lithography type device fabrication processes can be especially sensitive to variations in process recipe variables and the timing between the recipe steps, which directly affects process variability and ultimately device performance. Generally, characterization of processing operations is performed to determine the thermal properties of processing apparatus as a function of time.
Work in relation with the present invention suggests that current techniques used to determine temperatures may be somewhat indirect and less than ideal. For example, techniques that measure temperatures only at selected locations near the wafer may not measure temperatures at many locations near the wafer leading to reduced knowledge of their effect on the wafer processing history. Although substrate supports made of highly heat conductive metals such as aluminum may be used to spread heat from a source to provide uniform heating of the wafer, some non-uniformity in heat applied to the wafer can persist, and thermal measurements from such substrate supports can be somewhat indirect.
In view of these requirements and shortcomings, the semiconductor industry is continuously researching methods and developing tools and techniques to improve the thermal measurement capabilities associated with track lithography and other types of cluster tools.